Amalgama: El Ascenso de la Alianza
by RaptorWritter
Summary: Este es solo el capitulo Cero, de Amalgama así que teminado el fanfic que le precede pondre el titulo completo y la sinopsis real.
1. Capitulo 0

Antes de empezar quiero decir sobre esto, el capitulo 0, un preámbulo, no forma parte de la primera saga pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y como lo mostre anteriormente el plan que tenia ya no se puede hacer, por lo cual hice este capítulo previo a lo que seria este fanfic. Sin arruinar el final de Itachi Redemption, el cual en la cronología que manejo en este proyecto de mi Fanfic Multiuniverses Histories.

Y si se lo pregunta, serán más de 60 capítulos divididos en 4 sagas, siendo la saga final, de solo cinco capítulos, como una épica conclusión a este fanfic con un final muy emotivo y conmovedor.

Y ya sin más empecemos con este preámbulo.

 **Capitulo 0: Una reunión complicada camino a una gran aventura**

En un lugar desconocido, en lo que parece una mazmorra de tortura, las destruida celda en la que se ve que algo muy poderoso había escapado, el Ser Misterioso aparece, a su lado su fiel lacayo parece, de capa azul oscuro con capucha, con una máscara de lo que parece hueso y unos ojos con aspaz en su iris amarrillas.

- _ **Mi señor, la uno de los sujetos de prueba ha escapado**_ -decie su lacayo mientras su amo vira el destrozo.

-¿Qué paso con la criatura?-pregunta el Ser Misterioso

-Intentamos contenerla pero…-

-Era demasiado peligroso asi que lo transporte a uno de los universos de nuestros enemigos-alguien interviene en la conversación

( **Nombre:** Apex ( **nombre anterior:** A.L.P.H.A.) **Clasificacion:** Nanite-Caballero Prometeo **Tipo de energia:** Nano reactor-Fourunner **Universo:** Nano Generadores (original) / Halos (cuerpo actual) "Generador Rex/Halo 5")

- _ **Apex, chatarra inservible, no debías hacer eso, esa criaturo me costo mucho traerla intacta**_ -decía le lacayo del Ser Misteriosos

-A tu lugar orgánico, si esa criatura se quedaba todo lo alcanzado hasta ahora se hubiera perdido-

El lacayo se iba a lanzar sobre Apex…

-Suficiente, te recuerdo que el es más importante que tu-dice el Ser Misterioso, alzando su mano.

-Lo siento mi señor-se inca el lacayo mientras Apex se acerca al Ser Misterioso.

-Las pruebas indican que las semilla de cristal infecta al 87.572% de los sujetos sometidos, un 11.403% sucumbieron antes de terminar la transformación 98.975.

-¿Y el 1.025% restante?-pregunta el Ser Misterioso

-Fue el que tuve que expulsar, no presento ninguna señal de infección o de metamorfosis, parece ser inmune-dice Apex mostrándole videos donde en menos de 10 minutos todo los sujetos de prueba se convertían en criaturas de cristal.

-¿Entonces damos por concluida el proyecto Cristal Lords?-

-Yo diría que fue un éxito, no rotundo pero más que aceptable, yo diría inmejorable dado al proceso que sufren los organismos ante las semillas de cristal

-Excelente… todo va de acuerdo al plan-dice el Ser Misterioso mientras ve al exterior y ve un árbol amarrillo, parecía hecho de cristal en en su tronco ve lo que parece el rostro de una persona sufriendo, era el rostro de Jasper del universo de la Gemas de Cristal

 **Universo Marvel, Ciudad de Nueva York.**

En la ciudad que nunca duerme la vida cotidiana seguía su rumbo, las sirenas sonaban y un amigable vecino... estaba apurado.

-¡LLEGOS TARDE, LLEGO TARDE, LLEGO TARDE, LLEGO TARDE!-decía frenéticamente el héroe arácnido

( **Nombre:** Peter Parker _**alias**_ _Spiderman_ **Clasificación:** Mutante (mutado) **Tipo de energía** Capacidades iguales a las de una araña **Universo:** Héroes Marvel "Marvel Comic")

Spiderman se columpia lo más rápido que puede por la ciudad, y con razón su segunda mision en este nuevo grupo de héroes de múltiples universos, ser parte de los vengadores era grande pero que ellos fueran parte de algo aun más grande era algo imposible pero cuando Peter supo que el habia sido llamado para formar parte de esta iniciativa no dudo en aceptarla, aunque claro el amigable vecino ya tenía mucho que hacer, actualmente estaba en la universidad oportunidad que tampoco perdería así que pese a todo tomo las dos, aunque la beca que le dio Tony Stark era más que suficiente como para que su tia May y el vivieran sin problemas, enserio una beca de cinco dígitos, eso mo le ayudaba a balancear su vida con su labor como superhéroe era difícil, aun mas con esto.

Pero ya no podía retractarse, tenía que seguir adelante... literalmente. Spidey se da un poderos impulso elevándose sobre los edificios ya lo suficientemente alto lanza una de sus telarañas al cielo y pese a lo que alguien creyera se pega al propio cielo o mejor dicho a la pantalla retroreflectora de un Helicargador muy especial. Parker sube por su telaraña y luego trepa por la pantalla de la inmensa nave, tarda algunos minutos pero llega a al plataforma. Y se topa con quien menos queria.

-Tarde como siempre, Parker-dijo Coltson

-Si bueno, ayude a una ancianita a cruzar la calle... y evitar que la atropellara una camión que fue usado para robar un banco-

-Como sea-dijo Coltson y ambos van al interior del helicargador. dentro ve tres portales dos están encendidos y uno en precarga-el portal dos, solo desliza tu tarjeta-Spiderman se va al portal dos esperando llegar a tiempo-3, 2, 1...-

Spiderman vuelve de nuevo con Coltson

-Olvide mi tarjeta me podrías...-

-Seguro-dice Coltson y de la tableta que tenía en su mano activa el portal con las coordenada al universo en que todo pasaba-¿Qué harías sin mi Parker?-Dijo Coltson mientras observa al mencionado atravesar el portal.

Spiderman pasa el portal y aparece en unas instalaciones subterranea

 **Universo GTA, Monte Gordo, las afueras de San Andres**

Spiderman se balancea por el lugar, saluda a todo el mundo, Josuke y Jotaro le devuelven el saludo, Petar pasa a lado del laboratorio donde Ray palmer y su asistente lo saludan, Flash le da los cinco al amigable vecino a la vez que se la acerca corriendo de cabeza. Al final del recorrido ve su objetivo el Typhon N5, la nave a la que su equipo esta designado. Spidey da un impulso y llega a la nave aterrizando sobre ella. Al bajar se topa con el super clon kriptoniano.

-Chicos lamento llegar tarde pero ya saben. ser el amigable…-decía Peter hasta que se da cuenta de que Conner esta viendo su Smartphone -… ¿Y lo demás?-Pregunta Peter quitándose la máscara.

-Tuvimos un contra tiempo, Tim tuvo un asunto con Steph, así que nos quedamos sin un miembros del equipo-dice Conner mientras se levanta.

( **Nombre:** Conner Kent _**Alias**_ _Superboy_ **Clasificación:** Alienígena/Clon **Tipo de energía:** Solar-Celular **Universo:** DC "DC Comics")

-Y yo que pensé que iba apurado, por cierto ¿Dónde están León y Toshiro?-pregunta Peter al notar la ausencia de los otros miembros

-Toshiro fue por un sustituto de Tim, León lo acompaño para traer al remplazo y sabes a quien siempre tiene en mente Toshiro como remplazo-

-¿A…?-

-¿Acaso pensaría en alguien más?-

 **Universo Shinigamis. Ciudad de Karakura, Instituto Karakura.**

Jueves, eran mas de las 12:00 pm, Karin Kurosaki estaba en un partido del club de futbol femenil de su escuela contra el Female Niupi. EL partido fue duro, sabían a lo que se atenían ante al equipo, Karin había demostrado sus dotes atleticos es la contienda.

( **Nombre:** Karin Kurosaki **Clasificación:** Shinigami/Quincy **Tipo de energía:** Reiatsu **Universo:** Shinigami "Bleach")

La combinación de sus habilidades de shinigami y de quincy la habían fortalecido en resistencia, fuerza y precisión... ademas de dejar embobados a los fanaticos del otro equipo con su escultural y voluptuoso cuerpo.

-¡Maldita tetona!-eran las palabras que venian a la mente de todas las contraria al ver tal traición de sus fans.

El marcador era apretado 2-2 y solo habia 10 minutos antes de que terminara el partido, ambos equipos piden tiempo fuera para planear que hacer.

-De acuerdo, el tiempo es corto así que tenemos que aprovecharlo-dice la capitana del equipo

-Las del Niupi no van a bajar sus defensas, nos presionaran mas desde aquí-dijo otra chica del equipo

-Bueno, podemos intentar un tiro a distancia-dijo Karin

-¿Como?-

-Un tiro a media cancha podria ser la mejor opción, saltandonos sus defensas-dice Karin

-Aunque fuese así ¿quien seria capaz de hacer un tiro de gol como ese?-

-Soy la de la mejor puntería y con los tiros con mayor velocidad, saben que puedo hacerlo-

-Aun así es mucho riesgo hacerlo ¿que pasaría si no lo logras?-dice la capitana con algo de inquietud

-Entonces reduzcamos el margen de error, necesita que le hagan creer a sus defensas y portera que hare un pase largo al lado izquierdo eso hara que abran mas la portería a la derecha, no podran responder de inmediato-

El resto del equipo mira a la Kurosaki, era riesgoso pero no les quedaba mucho que hacer, si podian conseguir un gol de diferencia solo tendria que defender sus puntaje.

-Espero que lo logres Kurosaki-dijo la capitana.

A las afueras de el instituto dos motociclistas llegaban, uno en una Western Nightblade y el otro en una Pagassi Bati801RR, dos estilos totalmente diferentes, el de la moto custom se quita el casos revelando a un hombre joven pelirrojo ojiverdes

-¿Es aquí?-

( **Nombre:** León Luis **Clasificacion:** Caballero Magico **Tipo de energia:** Makai "magia" **Universo:** Caballero Makai "Garo: Honoo no Kokuin")

El de la deportiva Pagassi tambien se quita su casco y se muestra un peliblanco de ojos turquesas

-Sí. es aquí-

( **Nombre:** Toshiro Hitsugaya **Clasificacion:** Shinigami **Tipo de energia:** reiatsu **Universo:** Shinigamis "Bleach")

Los equipos se separan regresando a sus posiciones, Karin se pone en su lugar, la capitana del equipo del instituto Karakura tiene el balón, el silbato suena. La capitana le pasa el balón a Kurosaki, ella empeiez a avanzar esta en media cancha las del Niupi notan lo que intenta.

-¡Bloquéenla!-dice la portera del Niupi al resto de su equipo y ellas tapan a la del Instituto Karakura, Karin mira al pequeño tumulto y voleta su mirada, todo el flanco derecho vacio, karin toma impulso e intenta patearla pero otra del Niupi intenta quitarle el balón, Karin lucha por mantener el esférico con ella. No puede tirar el mismo su contraria le tenia ganas a ella.

-Haste a un lado-dice Karin

-No lo creo Tetona-

La contraria le da un manotoso en sus pecho provocando un sonrrojo en Karin, realemente detestaba que la degradaran así por su fisico y mas que aprovecharan eso, pero ella recuerda a su sensei, La Capitana Unohana, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, no era escusa para su sensei, menos para ella. Centra su mirana en el blanco, toma vuelo su pierna y tira el balón, todos ven que el tiro se iba hacia afuera de la cancha pero el esférico esta girando sobre su propio eje, era un tiro con comba, el balón cambia su dirección, la portera mira esto y reacciona tarde, se lanza peor no logra alcanzar y el balón entra a la portería contraria sin problema, el arbitro registra el gol como valido. Ahora tenía la ventaja las del Instituto.

-Tuviste suerte Tetona-

-Si lo sé, a mi me sobra y mucho-dijo Karin con un sarcasmo muy característico de alguien de otro universo

El partido termina con 3-2 a favor del equipo de Karin, se mantuvieron fuertes pese al intenso ataque de las del Female Niupi. El equipo elogia a Karin sin duda alguna la mejor del equipo.

-Karin eres increíble-

-Gracias, solo hice el tiro y ya-

-Pero fue un tiro con comba ¿quién te enseño eso?-

-Es verdad, los latinos son los mejores en eso-

-Los fines de semana práctico con alguien-dijo Karin intentando eludir la pregunta y no decir demas

-¡Chicas miren!-dice una de las chicas señalando al frente, Karin mira como todas y ahí ve a su novio quien ahora media casi lo mismo que Ichigo y con alguien que no tendría que estar ahí, es mas no debería siquiera haber salido del "otro lugar"-¡Están guapisimos!-

-Karin, como te envidio, eres sexy, atlética, tiene pecho, buenas notas y un novio extranjero hermoso-

-jejeje, si creo que tengo suerte-dice Karin con simpatía ya que ahora aceptaba muy bien los cumplidos, gracias a su sensei. Por otra parte, no entendía que hacian ellos ahí-Hola, no esperaba verlos aquí, menos a ti León-

-Karin, tenemos una tarea y bueno, pensé que tu serias la mejor para ella-dijo Toshiro intentando sonar los más normal posible

-¿Y supongo que yo fui la "elegida"?-dijo Karin denotando en los último con cierto tono meloso y romantico

León solo mira la escena, Toshiro se sonrojo pero trata de mantenerse estoico ante lo dicho.

-No exactamente eras la de mas fácil acceso además de tener el nivel requerido para esta… tarea-responde Toshiro con la mayor seriedad posible

Las amigas de Karin la ven y sabían que ella era una suertuda en todo por tener un chico así, por otra parte el pelirrojo era otra historia, su porte era iressitible para todas ellas. León nota que lo miran y voltea a ver a las chicas.

-Bueno, León al parecer el Caballero Garo reluce aun sin su armadura-dijo Karin a León eñl cual solo regresa a su charla con sus amigos

-Ya es hora, mientras menos tiempo gastemos más pronto podremos salir-dijo León mientras las chicas intentaban llamar la atención del Caballero Makai

Karin lo sabe y se acerca a sua amigas y les dice que ella no puede ir a la ir a festejar con ellas, que tiene planes comn su novio y su amigo y la novia de su amigo. Las chicas se lamentan y otras se quejan de que ella este con tipos así de apuestos. Los tres se suben a las motocicletas.

-Las veo el viernes-dijo Karin y las motocicletas aceleran hacia las carretera más cercana-Y a todo esto ¿A dónde iremos?-pregutna Karin mientras se sujeta de la espalda de su novio

-Un universo aliado tuvo una ruptura-dice Toshiro

-No le veo nada extraños, es decir, nosotros las provocamos de a diario-responde Karin

-Esta vez no fuimos nosotros-Karin levanta usa ceja, ella sabía lo que significaba-Fuen en el universo Shinobi la ruptura se detecto entre Konoha y Suna, en el límite del bosque de la hoja con el del desierto de la arena-

-Pero no se encontró nada, pero hace tres días se empezaron areportar ataques a la carabanas, las descripciones del ca criatura son atípicas para la fauna o la super fauna (fauan con poderes), la describen como una ogro enorme, musculoso y gris con huesos tan duros y afilado como un diamante-

Pero durante el camino a Karin le surgen ciertas dudas y no son sobre porque la escogieron más bien sobre su amigo. Y se lo susurra al oído a su novio.

-A mi no me engañas, mi amor, se porque trajiste a León-susurra la Kurosaki al oído del Hitsugaya de forma lasciva.

Toshiro se muerde el labio, el quería mucho a su novia, pero en los últimos años, noto que la sensualidad de Karin había aumentado, y ella se lo expresaba a Toshiro en cada ocacion que podía, y se volvia más complicado ya que el tenia que admitir que el cuerpo de su novia lo tentaba a verla de otra manera, peor el es el Capitán del Decimo Escudron de del Sedereit de la Sociedad de Almas, no podía ver de esa manera a la subteniende el Escudron Cuatro, la Segunda Mejor Especialista en Kido Medico, solo superada por la mismísima Capitana del Escuadrón Cuatro y Maestra de ella, tenia qiue mantener la compostura fuero o dentro de su univer…

-Bañémonos juntos-

Toshiro se sobre salta, pero no pierde el control de su vehículos, Karin se rie ya que le encantaba hacerle eso a Toshiro.

-¡No hagas eso Karin!-regaña Toshiro a Karin por elo dicho

-Relajate Toshiro, solo quería que dejaras de pensar tanto, además ya estamos cerca-dijo Karin y ahí ven al desviación.

El camino esta cerrado al publico pero no para ellos, las dos motocicletas entran y ven lo que parece un túnel caído pero enrealidad es la ubicación de un portal. Un sensor los detecta y el transmisor de su vehículos indica que son ellos, el portal aparece y ambos entran, el viaje es instantáneo, aparecen el dentro del Monte Gordo, estacionan sus motocicletas en el arrea de aparcado de vehículos civiles. Los tres se bajan y se van a los vestidores, rápidamente se cambian y terminado el cambio se van al Typhon, Conner y Peter los ven ambos se miran ya que era muy obvio lo cerca que están Karin y Toshiro casi tomandose de la mano. Toshiro se reúne con su equipo y les da las indicaciones.

-De acuerdo la misión es clara, al parecer ua criatutra interdiemnsional apareció en Konoha, la criatura concuerda con la descripción de un ser que apareció en el universo DC hace tres años pero se espera que solo cuatre con lo descripto, no debería dar mayor problema-Karin mira a Toshiro pero esta vez con algo de preocupación si fuera es ser sabe de lo que es capaz, ayq eu ese ser quien provoco de su hermano se volviera de nuevo Lorde Vasto-Las posiciones se mantiene pero hay cambios, Kent, Parker ustedes siguen con su puestos, ataques a distancia y retaguardia respectivamente, León y yo seremos la avanzada, Karin pilotearas el Typhon, el cambio que tendremos ahora es el siguiente, Karin pondrán en modo furtivo y en automatico al Typhon, te uniras a Conner en los ataques a distancia, de ser necesario, Kent te unirás a nosotros-

-Oye, ¿si sabes que tengo ataque de cerca?-responde Karin ya que le molestaba que Toshiro siempre la cuidara

-Eso es cierto pero también serias la única con capacidad medica dentro de la tripulación así que no puedo arriésgate de ese modo-maldición, Toshiro tenía razón, odiaba admitirlo pero la posibilidad de lesiones era alta así que de ella dependía el estabilizar a los heridos-Todos entendieron sus funciones-Todos asienten-Entonces partimos-

Los cinco suben al Typhon, listos para el viaje, Toshiro se coloca en la cabina de mando, con las pantallas activadas, Conner se coloca en el tomon de la nave, Peter en su copiloto, Karin y León se onen el los puestos de artillería, la nave se prepara para el despegue, en la plataforma de lanzamiento, la nave se cocloca en la plataforma de lanzamiento. Los cinco tripulantes se preparan, el Tuphon se coloca en posición y empieza el conteo regresivo, en 5,4,3,2,1, y son lanzados hacia un portal el cual los manda al universo un universo de ninjas.

Bueno esto seria todo, tratare de terminar Itachi Redemption lo antes posible ya que de principio a fin habrá eventos, sucesos y referencia a esa otra historia, terminando esa historia subiré instantáneamente el primer capítulo de Amalgama. Aunque eso si, recuerden esa frase del Ser Misterioso, porque cuando la vuelva a decir será impactante.


	2. Stan Lee

Hoy, 12 de Noviembre del 2018, se dio la noticia del fallecimiento de Stan Lee, en la mañana una ambulancia llego a su hogar en Hollywood Hills fue llevado al Cesars-Sinai Medical Center, pero a las 14:00 hrs hora del pacifico a sus 95 años de edad. Es un momento triste para el mundo en general, un hombre como muy pocos, generoso y alegre, un ejemplo a seguir. Pero pese a este momento triste, yo no lo veo así, quiero pensar que el al fin pudo reunirse con el amor de su vida, su esposa Joan, quien el año pasado había abandonado este mundo, quien fue la inspiración para Mary Jean Watson y que a su vez su Joan decia que Peter Parker era el propio Stan Lee, sus valores, actitud hacia la vida y su sentido del humor, todo eso era su esencia plasmada en Peter Parker.

Nosotros como fans siempre queremos hacer ver a nuestra casa de comics como lo mejor llegando a insultarnos y demas pero Stan lee era distinto, amigo de literalmente toda la industria del comic, soy fan de Batman y de las cosas más sorprendente es que Bob Kane, de este personajes, era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Podría decir que esto me desmotiva pero la verdad me inspira, me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias, a seguir siendo una persona creativa, y no rendirme ante nada ni nadie.

Yo no quiera decir las típicas palabras que se dirían para un momento así que dire, Excelsior a tu, Stan Lee. Gracias por todo


End file.
